


How Tony Stark went to a boring charity Gala and had more fun than he ever thought possible

by Salavora



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Although that seems to be self evident, Attempted Seduction, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Charity Gala, F/F, F/M, FRIDAY is the referee, Fivesome, Fivesome F/F/F/M/M, Heavy Petting, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV Tony, POV Tony Stark, Pepper is not taking Tony's shit, Playboy Tony Stark, Polyamory, Seduction, Teasing, The plot got away from me, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark-centric, Tony-centric, a salacious bet, contract seduction, if things go the way I planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salavora/pseuds/Salavora
Summary: Tony tends to be... disruptive during social events that he finds boring, like charity Galas for example.He knows this, but that is just more reason for Pepper to NOT drag him to those events, right?So, why does she force him to attend another one AGAIN?And how exactly will Laura, Natasha and Clint be helping her out, to try and keep Tony in line?Well... let's just say, that Tony is in for a wild ride and that he might have to face more, then even this genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist can take.Then again, Tony is nothing if not game and certainly able to turn the tables, or is he?





	How Tony Stark went to a boring charity Gala and had more fun than he ever thought possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony is bored, stunned and offered a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... at first I wanted to write a story with Plot Z.  
But then I ran into the problem of explaining, how Z came to be, so I needed Plot Y to explain it... But THEN I needed something to explain, how everyone got into Plot Y so Plot X was born!  
Welcome, you are now seeing (and hopefully reading ^^) Plot X aka Chapter 1  
Have fun!

Tony... was waiting... and looking impatiently at his watch.  
They had said they will only need another ten minutes to arrive at the lobby where the rest was already waiting. That had been three minutes ago...  
He HATED waiting!  
Pepper always called him a hypocrite for this, since he made other people regularly wait for him, but that were OTHER people... and this was HIM! WAITING!  
He took a deep breath and looked around, trying to get his mind to focus on the people around him, instead of the fact, that time was passing much too slowly. Time, he could have better spent to invent something truly groundbreaking and imaginative and... FOCUS! 

Ok, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Bruce and Scott stood a few steps away from him, discussing the latest baseball game of all things. (although Bruce and Scott did look quite bored by thy the subject, Tony could relate!)  
At least they looked good in the Armani suits Tony had insisted they wear.  
Unfortunately for Tony, all the Avengers and related individuals had been invited to attend a high-class charity gala (read: been forced by Pepper to attend. And NO ONE crossed Pepper)  
This meant all adults but Rhodey, Wanda and Vision, to be precise. The former was off to a training site with the US military and the two later ones only escaped, since they were still on vacation in Prague.  
Since Pepper had unfortunately decided to DECLINE his very well written and totally thought out last minute request for a much-needed vacation (and informed him, that he was way too old to join the military), Tony couldn't avoid this boring shinding  
So he had decided, that he at least wanted to make sure, everyone attending wasn't just simply impressed, but FLOORED, when their group walked the red carpet.  
Worst of all though (at least from Tony's point of view)? They only had to go to that stupid ass gala, just because he had donated a couple of hundred thousands to that charity found... (and yes, 4 million are counting as a couple hundred thousand, Rodgers. 40 to be precise... try to keep up, old man)  
Tony had to make sure, that he only did this kind of donation anonymously from now on! Maybe ask FRIDAY to take a note to that effect and remind him of today, if he ever got the urge to be helpful and nice again?  
Wait, ah shit! The donation hadn't been in his name, but the Avengers, right. Marketing ploy and all that, so no anonymous donations possible... damn it.  
Tony sighed and checked his watch again, only 2 minutes have passed, since he looked at it last.  
Still, five more to go, so he kept looking around.

Thor and Jane sat on one of the couches, most likely flirting judging by the looks in their eyes.  
Would those two ever get out of their honeymoon phase? Did one still call it honeymoon phase after a such a long time?  
At least Thor looked mouthwatering in his ceremonial Asgardian armour with all the gold and clearly defined pectoral muscles (Tony was a sucker for muscles) and magnificent red cloak and all. True eye candy. And Jane looked downright yummy herself, hair styled in intricate Viking braids (a clear nod to her beefcake boyfriend), everything else covered by a lovely black dress, only slightly accented by golden jewellery. All designed to draw the eyes to her natural beauty instead of overpowering it.  
Pepper had taken her and the other woman in the tower shopping last week.  
According to her, Laura, Jane and Darcy had all baulked at the prices of the high-class boutique she had dragged them into (Only Natasha had taken it all in stride... what didn't she take in stride? One day, Tony wanted to see her lose her cool. Then again, if he was the cause for this, he might not survive the experience, so it was rather low on his to-do list. But still...)  
Unfortunately, for the reluctant ladies that is, Pepper had insisted and if Pepper insists on something happening, then this thing will happen. Tony had stopped trying to fight this, a long time ago.  
He looks at his watch once more. Only one minute has passed... Well fuck... Was his watch broken maybe?  
He barely resisted the urge to have FRIDAY run diagnostics.  
The last time he had taken his watch apart, because he had to wait an ungodly amount of time, Pepper had exiled him to the couch for a full week. Ok, maybe taking his watch apart in the middle of a presentation hadn't been the smartest move he could have made, but the tools were there and he had been so damned BOOOOORED!  
Tony sighs again. Another four minutes then. 

Tony looked to the second couch, which was occupied by Darcy and T'challa with two of T'Challas bodyguards standing behind their king. Looking just as bored as he felt.  
Tony had done a double-take when he had seen the young woman in her new dress for the first time. Used to only seeing her in baggy cardigans, he had needed a second or three to recognize her, since the vision in shimmering dark green with bared shoulders, dress fastening like a collar around her neck, hair elaborately styled, simply did not match with his image of her.  
So he had felt obliged to tell her, that she "cleaned up nicely" which did make the young woman blush and respond with a "Not too bad yourself, Stark", causing him to preen just a teeny tiny little itty bitty bit.  
She had let her eyes roam over his immaculate bespoke three-piece suit, spot-on accessories, immaculately gelled back hair and perfectly styled signature goatee, and added with a challengingly raised eyebrow "Pepper does have great taste"  
That had made him laugh, especially since the young woman was right, Pepper had chosen HIM after all. So he had just nodded and added: "That she does".  
T'Challa looked downright drab in comparison, dressed in his mostly black kingly robe thingy. At least the decorations were done with gold thread instead of the usual silver to give him a bit of a... sparkle.  
At the moment, Darcy was peppering the King with rapid-fire questions. Tony couldn't hear what exactly she asked, only that she never gave the man enough time to fully answer, before she asked something else. Right, she was a political science student and T'Challa had opened Wakanda only last year. This must be like a dream come true for her. Well, at least someone would get some enjoyment out of this shit show then... 

Tony was about to look at his watch once more, when a delicate hand stopped him.  
He looked up at Pepper, letting his eyes linger over the shimmering champagne sequin dress that hugged her curves oh so nicely (he was already looking forward to slowly peeling her out of that dress tonight) along her shimmering, reddish-blond hair, straight at the back and some artful curls framing her face, until he meets her exasperated look. She already had one eyebrow raised at him.  
NOT a good sign.  
His first instinct was to give her his best 'I am so innocent, butter wouldn't even melt in my mouth' look, but discarded that idea quickly, she would never buy it, she knew him too well.  
So he opted instead for boyish mischief, a look that rarely failed to make her smile. Her lips twitched. Ok, not a full smile but at least not a frown. Tony would count that as a victory.  
"They are nearly here Tony."  
He wanted to whine and moan and bitch about the lost time when he saw an SI folder in her other hand with his name on it and took a defensive stance instead. Having to go to a snore-feast Gala shit show was one thing, but having to do WORK beforehand? Especially PAPERWORK!? FUCK NO!!!  
He pointed at the folder as if it was about to bite him "Put that thing away, Pep. All work and no play makes Tony a very unhappy boy."  
Before Pepper could reply, the elevator opened behind him and Tony turned around with a relieved sigh. Pepper wouldn't force him to do paperwork, when the group was finally complete and could head to... wherever this thing would take place. Who cared about specifics anyway?

Tony's first look at the three latecomers had him rooted to the spot, jaw dropping to the floor, since he was greeted with a scene right out of a fetish porno, that was exclusively created for him (Not that THAT hadn't happened to him once before... the movie hadn't even been too bad, to be honest)  
Laura Barton walked out of the elevator first, wearing a black dress bedecked with diamonds, making it look as if she was draped in a stary night sky. The dress fastened at one shoulder and had a few tasteful slits that gave the viewer a glimpse of her breasts and legs and sides, without revealing too much to be called indecent. It should have been sinful as hell, but Laura carried it off with such confidence and graze that it simply looked astonishing.  
On her left was Natasha, practically stalking forward in a red dress with a large slit at the front and shoulders bare. A golden Armand around her left biceps, set off her well-muscled arms and torso to perfection. A single golden necklace with a ruby pendant directed the gaze to the top of her breasts. The dress itself looked like a tasteful cross between lingerie and armour. Together with her curly, brown hair, it all made a simply divine package. If she would have been sent to seduce him in THIS (instead of just infiltrating his company... come on Fury, get with Tony's program here!), she would have ended up in his bed in a heartbeat, damn!  
On Lauras right was Clint, the dark purple (almost black) suit sat so tight, Tony wouldn't be surprised if it had been poured on. The golden highlights showing off his shoulder and arm muscles as well as his powerful thighs to perfection. The white shirt had a very low V Neck. A very, very, very low V Neck. As in, 'it reached from his neck to his belt buckle', low V Neck. Only the ruffles on the side of the V kept the display from being completely indecent. When Clint was stationary, the ruffles covered him up the way a normal shirt would, but when he walked, they swung from side to side, treating everyone who looked, to a very nice few glimpses of Clint's hard pectoral muscles. Incidentally, making Tony's mouth water.  
All three had the air of predators about them, stalking into their hunting ground, ready to play a bit with their prey before going in for the inevitable kill.  
Tony felt equal parts sorry and envious for the poor individual they were going to go after. By now, he himself had to concentrate on garbage trucks and iceblocks for a second, to make sure that his dick didn't get any inappropriate ideas. The three just looked so... yummy? Delectable? Sinful? Words simply failed to describe them adequately.

Steve was the first to speak, frowning at the trio in disapproval.  
"We are going to this Gala to help people in need, not to cause a scene." he admonished them.  
Clint just grinned at him "Don't worry Cap, WE won't cause a scene, quite the opposite in fact! It's just a regular contract, nothing bad, don't worry."  
"Contract?" Steve asked back, frown deepening.  
"Yes, contract" Natasha said in a no-nonsense voice, one eyebrow raised.  
Laura was looking at Pepper with a wolfish grin before turning to Steve. "A few days ago, a wealthy CEO approached me with a request. There was this Gala she had to attend and she knew that a certain billionaire would also be there. You see, apparently, he tends to... disrupt such events from time to time and she asked me, if there was anything I could think of, to avoid that. As it happens, I had a few ideas. So we came to an... agreement. Natasha and Clint were kind enough to offer their help as well."  
Clint's grin got even wider "We are all about helping people after all!"  
"As a secondary objective, we can try to snare him for her, too. It will be fun" Natasha added grinning as well, while looking right at Tony.  
He, in turn, was developing a swift and uncanny appreciation for a deer caught in headlights as his stomach dropped a few storeys down. Turns out, his dick had had the right idea after all, apparently. Somehow this was not very reassuring at the moment though.  
Natasha's grin resembled more that of a wildcat, all teeth and eagerness for the hunt, when she asked Pepper in an even voice "Do you have the file?"  
Pepper glided over to the trio, and handed the SI folder with Tony's name on it to Laura. "Here you go. All the information on your target you requested"  
The woman skimmed through the few pages, while Natasha and Clint looked over her shoulder, the later lowly whistling at some point.  
Tony wondered what Pepper put into those few pages. Unfortunately, she did know all his weak points. Worst yet, she did know weak points, he wasn't even aware of. And if he was very unlucky, Romanoff and both Bartons knew them now as well.  
It took them only about 30 seconds to look through the sparse folder, before Laura quickly shuts it with an audible SNAP and drops it into her purse.  
"How about we discuss the last few details during the ride to the venue?" Pepper says in her best business voice.  
"Excellent Idea!" Laura agrees.  
The two woman nod at each other and start to walk side by side past everyone else towards the waiting limousines outside the building, flanked on each side by the two assassins.  
Tony was still trying to come to grips with what just happened, when Pepper turns around and asks sweetly "Comming, dear?"  
He blushes hard when he hears a few snickers, not missing the double entendre either.  
Then takes a deep breath to settle himself.  
Sure, Pepper had completely blindsided him but frankly, if she wanted to play THIS way, he was certainly game!  
Suddenly, the drab shit show gala didn't look so boring anymore.  
With his best 'I am the apex predator here and I will eat you all for lunch' grin, he walked towards the four. Head held high, confidence in every step.  
When he passed Steve, Bucky, Scott, Sam and Bruce, he could hear one of them mutter "They are soooo gonna kill one another"  
With an expertly executed bow to Pepper and Laura accompanied by a well mannered "May I, ladies?", he offered both women his arms. They took the arms with decorum and, followed by Natasha and Clint, they walked out of the tower and entered the lead limousine.

Inside the car, Pepper directed Tony to sit with her on one side, while Natasha, Laura and Clint sat on the other.  
Pepper turned towards him and explained. "Ok, here is the deal. The Gala will have a big fireworks display at around midnight. If you have an orgasm before then, we win and will direct all the fun tonight. If you do not, you will direct all the fun. Your hands stay above or on the beltline at all times, their's won't be restricted. However, a simple blow- or handjob won't be allowed either, unless you expressly request it. If anyone causes a scene, they loose right away. Any questions?"  
Tony looks from Pepper to the trio "Just to make sure, what kind of fun are we talking about? I want to know my options, before I agree to anything."  
To his surprise, Natasha answers him "Sex between all five of us, although you won't be allowed to cum inside of Laura unless you wear a condom, throat doesn't count towards that restriction. Orgasm control, anal play, rimming and sensory overload are all on the table, so is dominance/submission play, including light bondage - that means hands and legs tied in such a way that the one being tied up can still free themselves at any point but is otherwise restricted in their movements. Ballgags, sensory deprivation and light whips - meaning nothing that can leave any permanent damage - are ok. If you win, I am ok with degradation and humiliation, Clint and Laura are not. Clint is ok with full Orgasm denial, Laura and me, not so much, although strong delay would be ok. Beside that, we already discussed your usual limits with Pepper and those apply to us as well."  
Even though the assassin used a relatively matter of fact tone of voice, the images her words conjured have Tony painfully hard. He has trouble bitting back a low groan.  
If he doesn't want to lose before the game has even started, he needs to get his libido under control, stat!  
Garbage trucks and Ice. Stinking, full garbage trucks in the heat of summer, being filled by people made out of ice. For some reason, his mind suddenly conjured an image of Loki with dark blue skin, throwing garbage away, his bare chest glistening with sweat. NOT HELPING!  
Ice cubes on his dick, making it shrink. Cold, freezing nights out in the desert. A jump into the ocean. In the arctic.  
That finally settles his erection a bit.  
He shudders, lets out a long breath and coughs to clear his throat.  
"I see." his voice is steady, with a hint of playfulness. "So, as long as you don't make me cum in my pants before midnight, I am golden, right?"  
Laura shakes her head, grinning. "Tony, Tony, Tony. Already trying to twist the deal? If you come at all, on or in anything, either by our hands or your hands, or someone else's hands or whatever other way, you loose. If you can hold out and NOT come until PAST midnight, you win."  
"Can't blame a man for trying to get a better deal, Laura" Tony replies mischievously. "I am a businessman after all."  
"So, you in, tin-'business'-man?" Clint asks mockingly.  
Tony nods and throws him a self-assured smile "I am in, Katniss."  
"Oh, one more thing, Sweetheart" Pepper leans into his side and purrs into his ear, loud enough so that the others can hear it as well.  
"Your watch is able to monitor all your bodily functions and is connected to FRIDAY. So SHE will let us know, when you have achieved an Orgasm. For that to work, you are not allowed to take your watch off or you loose right away. Just to avoid... misunderstandings." she drawls, voice dripping with sex, while she slowly paints lacy circles on Tony's thigh with one hand, getting closer and closer to his currently half-erect cock "You understand, right?"  
Tony grabs her hand before she can reach him and kisses the knuckles, using a bit of teeth, something he knows she likes, then sets the errant hand back into Peppers lab, right in the middle, making her breath hitch at the contact, while also making sure to keep his own hands juuuuuust above her imaginary beltline.  
"Of course dear" he replies with just as much sex in his own voice. After all, two can play this game and HE is top of the league here.  
He looks challengingly at the other three, who return his gaze with equal intensity.  
This night will be FUN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of Plot X! (see Notes at the beginning for context ;-) )  
Unfortunately, Plot Y is giving me quite a few problems at the moment, so I wait for more inspiration, before I continue.  
I just was relatively happy, with how X turned out (some transitions and turn of phrase still give me trouble, but not enough to stop me from posting in the middle of the evening... *looks at watch* night), that I wanted to post it and then shamelessly ask YOU, dear, most beautiful and perfect of readers, for some more ideas for the Gala itself.  
There will be some dancing to pop music, since one of the very first scenes I had in my head, was a dance between Tony and Laura that was more like an acted out porno than a dance. (and wow are there many Videos to that effect on Youtube oO!).  
There will also be some footsie and hidden touching under the table during the Gala speeches.  
But unfortunately, those two scenes just don't have that much connective tissue, especially since the ending is pretty much set by now (but I won't spoil it here)
> 
> So, if you could find it in your heart to leave a comment with a suggestion, that would be very much appreciated! 
> 
> Actually, comments in general, would be very, very, very much appreciated, now that I think about it ^^ 
> 
> Actually, Actually. If you could point out, what you liked best and liked least about this story (if there was anything to that respect for you), that would be very much appreciated as well!
> 
> Ok, this starts to sound a lot like work on your part, so: A simple thumbs up or down as a comment would also suffice!  
Or Kudos! Kudos are always nice ^^
> 
> And before I forget: Thank you for reading!


End file.
